1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal vibratory roller unit for use in converting a multiple deck riding lawn mower into a greensroller.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A multiple deck riding lawn mower can be converted into a greensroller by replacing the reel cutting units with vibratory roller units as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,213 to Humphrey. Each make or model of lawn mower, however, requires a specially designed vibratory roller unit to fit the design of the particular mower. This requires both manufacturer and distributors to stock a number of different vibratory roller units to cover all makes and models of lawn mowers. It also inconveniences customers who purchase a set of vibratory roller units to fit a particular lawn mower which may later be replaced by a different make or model requiring them to purchase a new set of vibratory roller units. A universal vibratory roller unit would greatly simplify the number of items that must be manufactured and distributed and would allow customers to update their existing vibratory roller units to fit a new mower.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibratory roller unit that can be mounted on various makes and models of multiple deck lawn mowers. It is another object to provide a universal vibratory roller unit that reduces the number different parts that must be made by a manufacturer and stocked by distributors. It is also an object to provide a vibratory roller unit that can be updated by a customer to fit a new lawn mower. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a vibratory roller unit is provided for converting a multiple deck lawn mower into a greensroller. The vibratory roller unit in major part has a frame, a vibratory roller and a power train. The frame has a pair of sidewalls connected by a crossbar. The vibratory roller has a transversely extending drum rotatably journaled in the sidewalls and an unbalanced shaft rotatably mounted within the drum. The power train includes a jack shaft rotatably journaled in the sidewalls. The jack shaft has a first end with an internal spline for engagement with a splined output shaft of a motor mounted on one of the sidewalls and a second end with a power take-off for driving the unbalanced shaft.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.